It is well known in the art that security is a primary consideration prerequisite for the peaceful enjoyment of the fruits of freedom and the survival of individuals and organized bodies alike. For example, to promote security for the citizenry at large in most communities throughout the United States, it is imperative to keep doors and windows locked at home, to keep automobiles locked and secured by alarms, and, generally, to be aware of one's surroundings while walking on streets, driving in automobiles or the like, and shopping in malls or in stores. As another example, to promote security for commercial establishments, public places such as libraries and the like, and government entities, it is imperative to provide full-time guards, limited access via X-ray machines or biometrics screening devices, etc.
There have been many threats to and assaults upon United States property and personnel throughout the world made by radical and terrorist organizations. Personnel have been victimized by criminals and the mentally-unstable. Young children, teenage girls, and women have proven to be especially vulnerable to such exploitation. Assaults have been perpetrated against several United States Embassies on foreign soil and to United States ships on international waters. Unfortunately, to the horror of United States citizens and, indeed, to concerned peoples throughout the world, terrorist attacks have recently been made on United States soil to privately-owned skyscrapers in New York City and to the Pentagon in Washington, in the District of Columbia. Enormous loss of human life and property occurred, and a concomitant trauma to the extant quality of life that had been the norm in a free country such as the United States.
The inadequacy of existing systems for protecting persons and property on a daily, routine basis to such horrific threats and incidences of terror has become clear. Indeed, much time and effort is being applied by government and private entities, and by individuals to augment and enhance the integrity and efficacy of security procedures. As will be understood by those skilled in the art, what is needed is a methodology that provides a real-time or near-real-time window into a diversity of activities—both legitimate and illegitimate, legal and illegal—at appropriate times and places whereby prompt measures may be timely taken to prevent or at least minimize personal injury and property damage. Unfortunately, notwithstanding the use of sophisticated surveillance technology and the expertise and valiant efforts of government entities such as the Central Intelligence Agency and the Federal Bureau of Investigation, an early-warning, real-time or near-real-time system or methodology to effectively foil assaults by terrorists or the like has heretofore been unknown.
Accordingly, these limitations and disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention, and improved means and techniques are provided which enable future, incipient or current attacks by criminals, the mentally unstable, and terrorists to be prevented or promptly mitigated.